Snowfaith - A World Without Mercy
by Dolenbeb
Summary: A portal has appeared that has opened the gates from Earth to Equestria. The greetings are not as expected...


SnowFaith / MLP FANFIC / PART 1

I take my pen and push the tip in. I have finished writing the letter I needed for my next pay. Living in the alternate world is tough, especially when you're being gunned down by different colored ponies every time you try to go into the city. You see, long ago, about 40 years, a portal opened from earth to this world. Many people wandered into that portal wondering where it would take us. An expedition of at least 5k brave citizens went into that portal, little did they know it would take them to the very edge of Equestria. Many monsters lurked out there. It took years, but several thousand people made it to the Equestria we know today. They colonized, planted foods, and studied the animals living there. The pony inhabitants that lived there soon found the civilizations. The ponies where very excited about this discovery of a new race, however a handful of others weren't. Princess Celestia hated this new species, and wanted them gotten rid of. She didn't like any of there religious beliefs, their science, their food, nothing. She ordered them all to be killed, and sent the royal guard to get rid of every single human. Only about 20 people escaped that brutal massacre, my father being one of them. He escaped with one goal - to get out of this world. He tracked down the location of the portal that brought him here, and he found a ring in it's place. He traveled back to his old town and set up a makeshift shed there. He gathered all his belongings, and traveled away. When winter came, he built a shack ontop of a hill. He then met a pony, who came out of the woods. She introduced herself as Bulb Flume. She helped him gather wood for fires, and she helped him as his private messenger. He would write letters to ponies about what happened, and he formed an army as the "Snowfaiths". These ponies would smash Celestia's statues, throw bricks at the castle, and take hostages who still believed in Celestia's ways. This lead to Celestia burning these freedom fighters in public, and murdering their families and friends. All of this evolved into an all out war of the Rebels vs. the Celestians. My dad was known as the unknown leader of all them. One day, one of the ponies found him. He was collecting wood at the time it found him. The pony told Celestia, and she sent her entire army to destroy him. They arrived during the night. The ponies have upgraded from spears to gattling guns. The Pegasus shot at his Shed from the skies, destroying the roof. Bulb Flume got up at once and then decided to take all the blame for him. She came out, and was shot at once. No one bothered to check inside the shed. Their orders had been finished, they can then return to duty. After the huge legion of Guards where gone, my father came out to take her body and bury it. He buried her under his shed, and carved her initials into the floorboards where she lies. A few years later, he found me in the forest. I was alone. I still have no idea who my REAL parents are, but I like to think of him as my father. He took care of me, fed me, told me stories, all was good. Then, when I was 10, he told me the truth. I found out how dangerous it was to go far from home, and I stayed in the small clearing near our house. I started to learn how to use weapons, like spears and swords. One time my dad made me a sling shot, I loaded it with a rock, and shot it at the back of the shed. It broke the window, then the whole wall caved in! We both laughed about it as we rebuilt the wall. I remember I forgot to fully screw in the corner, but I didn't care. My dad died when I was 13, it's been 2 years since then. I write letters to special members of the war that has still been raging till this day. I received pay, and I sent that to the snowdrops. Although today was different. I went outside to go give the message to my delivery bird, and I heard a noise. I know that noise. It's the stamping of hooves. I shut the door, and close the blinds. I hear the stamping getting louder. It sounds like it's right outside my doorstep now. I'm paralyzed in fear. I hear it stop. For a moment I think they went away. BOOM. The door is bucked into pieces, one of the bottom pieces came at me and hit my legs. I fell back, and crashed into the wall. I look forward only to see a pony wearing a guard outfit. It was a mare with a grayish skin color, and brown hair. She walked over me, and scooped me up by collar.  
"Where is it", the mare ask, glaring at me with the look of disgust on her face.  
"W-w-what?" I reply, only to have a hoove smashed across my face. Her face got even more twisted.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I want." She said again  
"I have no i-idea what y-your talking about". I was trembling in fear. My hands felt like noodles. She slapped me against my face again, harder than last time.  
"Do you have any idea what we had to go through before your species came? You're all disgusting rats that should be wiped off the face of Equestria."  
I was getting angry. This Disgusting mare has no right to be in my house. I devise a plan. There are two guards behind her that look like they're trailing off. Neither of them have a weapon, so if I had a time to strike, it would be now.  
Just as I expected, she raised her hoove again to slap me. I was ready. I grabbed her hoove, and kneed her underbelly. I caught her by surprise. I quickly throwed her into the guard on the left. They didn't see it coming. After that, I lunged for the wall that I broke in my earlier years. I aimed specifically for the corner, where I remember I didn't do a good job screwing in.

It was loose

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
